1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printing of digital image files in a network system. In such a system, personal workstations of users and printers are interconnected for printing digital print files that have been made in a workstation. Digital image reproduction apparatuses can advantageously be used as printers. Such a digital image apparatus includes a scanner unit, a printer unit, a memory, and an operator control unit integrated in the apparatus, the operator control unit being provided with an input device and a display that permit a user to give operator control commands to the apparatus. Further, such a digital reproduction apparatus includes a network connection unit for coupling to a network for the purpose of communication with a digital external environment having at least a number of workstations of users, and a management unit connected to the scanner unit, printer unit, memory and network connection unit, and, via the network connection unit, to the workstations.
The invention also relates to a system in which a plurality of such digital reproduction apparatuses is connected to the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Reproduction apparatuses of the kind described above are generally known. Such apparatuses can be used for copying documents and for printing digital image data files made in a workstation.
The term “workstation of a user” means a workstation running a program personalized for that user.
Applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,988 discloses a printing apparatus which never directly prints a print file received from a digital environment, but stores it internally under the owner's name and does not print it until a command for this purpose is given from the apparatus operator control panel, this command identifying the file.
In this way, data traffic between the digital environment and the apparatus is decoupled in time. This means that a permanent coupling between the sending of a file for processing, and the processing of that file, is eliminated, and the files are kept in a safe place in the apparatus, this place being coupled or otherwise associated with a particular person, until they are actively called up. This means that the user, when sending files, need not be concerned with the time and circumstances of the processing of his files.
In recent times, the idea of storing a print file and only releasing it on a specified command is being expanded to a concept of logic storage spaces accessible only to the user/owner, in which not only print files, but also all kinds of files, particularly scan files, can be stored, always in such manner that a stored file has to be actively brought up from its destination from a logic storage space of this kind.
For instance, a user may walk up to a digital copier apparatus connected to the network and implementing the logic storage space concept, enter his identity code and start a scanning session. The copier then automatically stores the digital data generated by the scanner unit in executing the job in the logic storage space of the relevant user. Only on a command from the workstation of the relevant user, the copier passes the scan data file to the latter workstation.
The added functionality leads to an increased use, and therewith degree of occupation of the digital copier apparatus. The availability of the apparatus may also be limited by malfunction and maintenance.
Nowadays, the number of copier/printer devices installed in a network system is growing, particularly in large organizations. Therefore, it would be advantageous to expand the concept of print file, or more generally, image data handling to a plurality of connected devices, and offer the user a choice of the device he wants to use at any moment.